Raising Sparklings
by Prime627
Summary: With a grenade, Megatron planned to end the war. Little did he know that he was going to end it in a slightly different fashion.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron and Optimus clashed in battle like they had several times before. Nothing was different and they fought like they usually did, Megatron fighting for an angle so he could effectively cheat.

And then he pulled out a grenade.

"I've perfected this poison gas. This battle ends now," he said, and he pulled the pin.

Optimus' optics widened and the grenade exploded, green gas enveloping the Autobots and the Decepticons.

 **ooo**

Jack was worried. When he commed Arcee, all he got was babbling nonsense. So he opened the Bridge and walked through. What he saw made his heart warm and his eyes widen.

Optimus and the Autobots and even the Decepticons were laying, sitting, or standing on wobbly legs. They were short, standing only up to Jack's knee or mid-way to his knee in Arcee's case. He smiled as he looked down at Arcee, tickling under her chin as he laughed gently.

Then he started to get concerned when he saw Ratchet, and Arcee was sobbing like an actual sparkling. Jack hoped that they were just shrunk, not actual sparklings...

Miko followed him, and she immediately lifted Bulkhead and Breakdown, holding them on each hip. She grinned at Jack. "Come on! Raf will know what to do. Let's just get them inside and hope this will wear off..."

Jack nodded and he lifted Arcee and Optimus, struggling with the large mech as he groaned and he sighed softly. "I know this can't be easy..."

"Of course! They're children. It's not going to be easy."

Raf carried Bumblebee, and they looked back at the sobbing Decepticons. Jack frowned. He ran into the base, deposited Optimus and Arcee on the couch, and he ran back down to grab a cart.

He set Megatron in front of Starscream, then sat Soundwave behind Knock Out. He scooped Airachnid up and he laid her down in Megatron's lap. He wheeled the cart into the base just as the Bridge closed and he set the sparklings out in a line.

Optimus slumped into Megatron's side. Breakdown was swatting at Bulkhead. Starscream was sobbing, his red optics squinted while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Raf was tending to Bumblebee and Miko rescued Bulkhead. Jack set about preparing Energon, giving them cubes until Arcee spilled it down her front and sobbed at the loss of fuel.

"They need bottles," Miko said, letting Bulkhead suck the Energon off her fingers.

Jack brought an open palm against his forehead, sighing in frustration. But they weren't babies! They were an advanced, intelligent race that didn't need bottles. But seeing them otherwise made him think different.

So he ran to the MedBay, skittering down the steps and rumaging through the cabinets until he found tiny, glass bottles his mother must have left him when they were taking care of newborns with the Autobots. Optimus had wanted to know the stages of humans, and so June carried a few orphans to them. The bottles remained.

He ran back up the stairs, out of breath while he filled a bottle with the Energon and he lifted Arcee, setting her in his lap as he helped the rubber nipple into her mouth. She was greedy, and she finished the bottle quickly.

There were four bottles. Miko got one for Bulkhead, who was hesitant, and Raf held one for Bumblebee, who wasn't positive that the bottle wasn't a plaything.

Jack had experience with babies, having worked with them when June was short handed. Raf was the baby of his family and Miko was an only child.

Jack had to poke extra holes in the nipple for Megatron, who was convinced that the Energon wasn't coming out fast enough. Starscream was trickier to feed, and he knew that he couldn't grip the Seekerling's wings like he wanted to keep him still. He finally got the little grey flier to nestle into his arm and drink the Energon like a good little Seekerling.

Miko started on Breakdown, Bulkhead curled up in her lap. Raf was feeding a sleepy Bumblebee, the little yellow sparkling sucking on the nipple slower and slower until he fell asleep.

He left Optimus for last. He lifted the Prime off the couch and he fed him the last quarter bottle of Energon. He expected Optimus to fuss like Megatron, but he swallowed the last little bit and he laid down in Jack's lap, curling up to sleep.

Miko was petting Breakdown's helm. "I know they're evil and everything, but look how _cute_ they are!"

Jack nodded, watching Megatron curl up on the couch with Starscream and Soundwave. "They're cute, but we have to figure out a way to turn them back to their old selves. They can't stay like this."

Raf looked up. "Well, why not?"

Jack and Miko looked at him.

"If we keep them like this and raise them, the war's over and we don't have to fight this war anymore!"

Miko smiled. "That's not a bad idea."

Jack grumbled, rubbing his face as he sighed. He was about to refuse, and then he saw Arcee curled up with Airachnid, both femmes sucking on their knuckles. He tilted his helm. As sparklings, they knew nothing about factions. He looked at Raf and he nodded. "Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack knew it wouldn't be easy, and he knew he had to get up at ridiculous hours to feed them, but thinking and knowing that didn't prepare him to actually do that.

Optimus was sobbing. He had never seen the Prime cry before, and he took a moment to burn the memory into his brain. Then he looked down at the floor.

The ratty piece of fabric he had seen the Prime tuck under his pillow whenever Jack walked into his quarters was on the floor, and seemingly the cause of his pain. He knelt and picked it up.

It was a plushy of Megatron. He looked at the Prime, who was sniffling and blinking at him.

"He meant that much to you...huh?" He lowered the ratty toy into Optimus' arms and he watched the sparkling settle down, his optics dimming as he curled around it.

Starscream was fussing, his legs and wings tangled into a blanket, probably due to a nightmare. He wailed then as Jack watched, and he went to his aide, waking the sparkling in the process. Red optics stretched wide and he clung to Jack, digging his claws into Jack's shirt and digging his heels into his back. He fell asleep like that, his wings sagging. Jack held him there, sighing softly.

Raf caught Jack offguard. "That's how Seekerlings sleep. They cling to something, especially when that something is their airborne carrier."

Jack willed his heart to stop hammering and his nerves to settle. "You scared me..."

"He likes the sound of your heart," Raf continued as he walked back down the catwalk, holding a pile of empty bottles. "They all do."

Jack looked down at Starscream. If their crazy idea of raising sparklings to end the war would work...he wanted to get Starscream to trust him. He believed Starscream was only skittish because the Seeker believed he could trust no one. Jack wanted to change his mind.

Megatron woke up next, but he only blinked at Jack and paddled his pedes in recognition. His movements made Arcee stir, but Airachnid's stroking servo made her helm lower again and her optics dim completely.

Jack smiled down at his guardian, and he found himself feeling what Arcee felt: the urge to protect the smaller, unfortunately-not-Cybertronian being that had once been Jack. Now it was Arcee, the smaller, infant, not-human being. She yawned.

Miko found Jack in the morning, on his back with Starscream clinging with all the strength he had shown Jack in the night. Only the promise of Energon in the bottle held in Miko's hand made him jump off and cling to her arm instead.

Raf was working on something outside, so he had Bumblebee with him, but not Knock Out, who was currently sprawled out on the floor next to Breakdown. They were napping, purring and twitching softly until they heard the Energon shaking inside the bottle.

Miko led the sparklings down the stairs to the floor with the bottle, Starscream clinging to her back now, nestled between her shoulder blades that would have been wings had she been a Seeker.

Her mistake came when she turned her back to them, not counting on Knock Out finally hauling aft after Breakdown. He tripped, tumbled down the stairs, and landed on his belly, his armor scratched and scuffed. He looked up at Miko, mewed softly, and he gently drew himself onto his pedes, running at her ankles. He clung to her left leg, and Breakdown clung to her right. Arcee climbed past her knee and Airachnid climbed to her hip. She carried Bulkhead in her arms. Ratchet trailed after her, and Soundwave marched in front of her. Optimus and Megatron were taking up the very end of the train.

She sat them down in front of Raf's creation: a sandbox.

"Where's Jack?" He frowned and looked behind Miko.

"Sleeping." Miko set Bulkhead down, hesitating as she looked around at the Autobots. "Where's Wheeljack?"

"He wasn't in the battle," Raf said.

"So...he's out there! And not a sparkling!" She smiled, flashing white teeth at her friend. "Think we can comm him?"

"I think we can!" Raf took off and shook Jack awake, telling him the good news.

Wheeljack answered immediately when he heard Miko's voice and his laughter made it nearly impossible for the kids to get past the whole "the Autobots and Decepticons are sparklings again" bit.

 _You want me to come down to Earth and help you raise a bunch of ankle-biters?_

"YES!"

 _Is Ratchet a sparkling, too?_

Jack glanced back at the sparklings, who were sandy and pouting to be fed. Ratchet was slumped into Bulkhead. "Yep."

 _Count me in..._


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeljack stood in the doorway to the main room, his optics wide. The sparklings were sleeping in a circle, which happened to be an easy way for the children to fuss over them, especially when Optimus or Arcee had nightmares.

Megatron was awake, gently stroking Starscream's little wings. He loved those, and he liked to nestle his helm between them. Starscream would twitch and then slowly roll over to cling to the larger silver sparkling, something Megatron would never have allowed had he been full-sized, but as a sparkling, he encouraged it.

"Wow. I didn't know everyone was turned into a sparkling."

"We told you."

"I only heard the Autobots were sparklings."

"You were laughing too hard to hear anything else," Miko accused as she lifted Bulkhead. She fell over. "Whoa! He's, like, tripled in weight!"  
"They're growing." Wheeljack knelt, prodding Ratchet. The sparkling squealed and rolled over, bumping Bumblebee in the process. "They will be full grown in less than a month."

Miko pushed Bulkhead off her and she huffed, sitting down. Jack was still able to lift Arcee, Starscream, Soundwave, and Bumblebee, but Optimus and Megatron were too heavy.

Nap time quickly ended, and Wheeljack became a new thing to climb on and cling to. His wing struts became Starscream's. The little Seekerling buried himself there while Wheeljack spoke.

"Sparklings are rare, and they are like Play-Doh... You can mold them." He tickled Megatron gently and he smiled softly. "With these gusy like this, you can change the worlds."

Jack had to sit down so he could hold Optimus. He set the Prime in his lap, the sparkling facing him. "What are you thinking, little one?"

"He's a sparkling, Jack," Wheeljack laughed as he held Ratchet. "He doesn't think much."

"Come on, Wheeljack," Miko said. "This is _Optimus Prime_. He's gotta be intelligent and thinking of a master plan."

All eyes shifted to the little Prime, who blinked up at the human children and he opened his mouth to say...

" _Sire!_ " He clung to Jack.

Raf smiled, but Miko was lost. She looked at Wheeljack.

"Optimus imprinted. He thinks Jack sired him. Watch out, Miko. He might just imprint on you as Carrier."

Jack rubbed Optimus' helm, sighing gently until the word passed through the sparklings and they ran to him, abandoning Wheeljack in favor of _Sire! Sire! Sire!_

Starscream hopped onto his back and clung, nuzzling his back. Jack became the Father of Peace with just one word that the sparklings learned quickly.

 _Sire! Sire! Sire!_

 **ooo**

The sparklings grew fast until they were as tall as their sire, but still needing his care. Arcee was Miko's height, and the two femmes were clinging to the teen as they squealed and giggled. Airachnid learned to be gentle, her acid-leaking claws trimmed and sealed so the acid was no longer a concern for the caretakers or the others.

Megatron learned to take his anger out on pillows instead of Starscream, who was more and more interested in Raf's Science textbook. With that, he learned more and more words until he could help Raf with his homework, his little claws poking holes in the frequently-visited pages.

"I told my teacher I had a cat," Raf said as he touched the holes in the pages. "He believed me..."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were leaning against Miko as she read her class novel _Into the Wild_. It was a little dark for children, and not exactly the thing Jack would have passed out to the sparklings to read.

Optimus' coughing drew Jack out of his thoughts and he got up. He was holding a small cup of Energon, learning to drink on his own without the aide of a bottle. It was tricky stuff, but he had mastered it quicker than Bumblebee, who insisted on taking Energon bath after Energon bath.

"Easy, buddy," Jack said and he smiled, touching his helm.

Wheeljack walked up, frowning. Since the sparklings were getting big, he wanted the humans to be around them less and less for their own safety, but so far, nothing bad had happened.

Miko put her book aside and she got up, leading Arcee and Airachnid to the wash racks. Optimus went to run after her, but Jack held him back, barely. He dug his fingers into the armor plating and dug his heels into the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shower!"

"With the girls?" Jack shook a finger in his face. "No."

"Sorry, Sire..." Optimus pushed his helm into Jack's chest, which knocked both of them over and the wind out of the human.

"That is what I'm talking about," Wheeljack said as he walked up. "Optimus sees you as this all powerful god, but you're mortal."

"They'll learn..." Jack pushed Optimus off him with his feet, and again, Optimus apologized with lowered optics and dropped shoulders. "Hey, buddy.. It's okay. Forgive and forget."

That was what he wanted Optimus to do. That was what he had learned from Optimus when he first learned about the Autobots. Optimus did not hold grudges, and he wanted to keep him like that.

Optimus hugged him tight, but when Jack patted his back in a fluttery-bird way, he loosened his grip and smiled up at the human.

"You just wait till he's a teen. Heat cycles, mood swings..."

As if teething wasn't bad enough! Jack looked at his worn hands and he sighed. "Joy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack came home from school and he had to tip his head back to see Optimus. Almost a month had passed and Optimus was nearly full grown. The humans had seen heat cycles, mood swings, and them sneaking out of the base. So far, Optimus was one of the minor offenders, but Jack was still finding it hard to forget how the Prime had acted during his heat cycle.

"Sire?"

"What is it, Optimus?"

The Prime knelt and lifted him. "Why are you so tiny?"

Jack smiled. He knew this would happen. "I'm different than you. Touch your arm." He loved that the Prime did as he was told. He felt important. "Your skin is hard. Mine is soft. Your spark is different than my heart. I'm just different."

"But you are my sire?"

"Yes. You imprinted on me, didn't you?"

Optimus smiled (that was something that Jack didn't see much when he first joined Team Prime) and he set him down, tilting his helm. "Will we go out for a drive?"

Wheeljack was the one that taught everyone to transform. The humans didn't understand their anatomy, so Wheeljack stepped in and became Carrier to Jack's Sire. Due to this, Jack and Wheeljack had to be friendly, and not wrapping their hands and servos around their necks like they wanted to.

Wheeljack had Starscream nestled on his back and he smiled at the human. "How was school?" He shifted the growing Seeker, who would soon tower over him. "I figured out how to reverse the Decepticon-effect..."

The _Decepticon-effect_ was what caused the Decepticons' optics to turn red, and Wheeljack was convinced that he could rid the growing mechs and femme of it.

"We'll start with Starscream. The optics should revert to their normal color before Megatron broke them." He moved the Seeker into his arms and he set him down on the medberth. Starscream was purring and swinging his pedes back and forth.

Wheeljack opened the Seeker's chamber, which was a show of trust and respect. Starscream was still calm, even when Wheeljack messed with some wires.

Jack watched the red in the Seeker's optics retreat until all that was there was...

"Yellow?" Wheeljack turned the Seeker's face around, laughing. "Wow. Didn't expect that. Blue, yeah, but not yellow..."

Starscream smiled and clung to his back.

Megatron had blue optics. Soundwave had blue optics under his visor. Airachnid had pinkish optics. Knockout had deep blue optics. Breakdown's optics didn't change.

Optimus pounced on Megatron, and the two nearly-grown mechs wrestled, Starscream quickly abandoning Carrier for the fight. The wrestling became gentle when the fragile Seeker joined in until Megatron had both mechs pinned beneath him.

Still, even though he was gentle, Jack told them to be. "They're smaller than you, Megatron."

"I know, Sire!"

Jack laid back in the couch, sighing as he remembered the sparklings he had once had. He couldn't believe they were mostly all grown up now.

Miko plopped down beside him. "They're all grown up now. I can't believe the war is over."

Megatron got up and helped Starscream to his pedes, playing with his wings in a way that was not at all teasing. He fanned the Seeker's wings, chuckling as the Seeker squealed and purred in delight. Wheeljack shooed the former warlord away from the Seeker.

"Don't play with the wings! Get a room!" He swatted at the silvery mech, laughing.

Bulkhead made a battlecry. "Mech-pile!"

Wheeljack found himself on his belly on the floor, laughing softly as he was buried under the mechs, the femmes crawling up to be the top of the pile.

Airachnid squealed in delight, her extra legs twitching and moving around in excitement while Arcee's tiny winglets fanned with the same emotion.

Jack smiled as he watched, walking to the rail as he leaned against it. "I can't believe it either. We have to keep them from fighting." He watched Optimus, who was near the bottom with Megatron.

"Soon they'll be picking mates." Miko touched his shoulder. "You know they're growing up. They won't need their sire anymore, real or adopted..."

Jack smiled at her, grinning from ear to ear. "I know... It's going to be so different now."

Miko nodded in agreement and she lowered her hand, looking at Arcee and Airachnid. "Partners in crime."

"Partners for life, you mean."

"Ohh! They can pair like that?"

Jack laughed at her face, nodding. "Mechs can pair with femmes and other mechs, so why can't femmes be with other femmes? I mean, look at them!" He pointed at his former guardian and her former nemesis. "Look at how happy they are and were just by being next to each other."

"You're right..." She smiled. "I bet they'll pair off soon. They look already mated."

Raf walked up and settled between them, smiling at Bumblebee sprawled out on top of Bulkhead and next to Megatron. "Think we can get in on that?"

"Not likely."

Wheeljack called the mech-pile off and he grabbed Bulkhead, rolling with him as he laughed. He kissed his helm and kicked him away gently. "Go outside, you overgrown sparklings. But _stay away from the road_."

"Base Rule Number One," the groaned together. Even Optimus was pouting, but then they tore off to go outside and roll in the sand like they had when they were sparklings for the second time.

Jack hopped down from the catwalk and into Wheeljack's waiting servo. "Think they'll follow the rule?"

"Nope."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack watched from the catwalk. The bots were pairing up.

Optimus was laying in Megatron's lap, purring and twitching under his stroking servos.

Airachnid and Arcee were still sleeping after they bonded. Apparently bonding took a lot of out femmes.

Knock Out and Breakdown were fussing with Ratchet and Starscream in the MedBay. Jack always thought the latter couple was a bit of a long shot, but Starscream was really happy with the medic and Ratchet didn't look like he was going to hurt the Seeker, so Jack didn't feel the need to interfere.

Soundwave clung to Bumblebee, who was leaning against the counter and talking to Wheeljack and Bulkhead through squeals and bleeps.

Miko was sitting on the couch, smiling. "Is everyone paired up?"

"I think so." Jack sat beside her, relaxing as he smiled and closed his eyes. "Everything has been corrected and turned around. Mission accomplished."

Miko leaned forward a bit as she watched Optimus and Megatron. "I think one of those two are sparked."

Jack followed her gaze. "Probably Optimus. I'll check them out later." He was more interested in relaxing after he ran around all weekend, watching the new couples settle. "We've had some certainly weird pairings."

"Are you surprised?" Raf walked to them and sat between them.

The older children shook their heads, and just when Miko was about to say something, there was a soft squealing sound coming from Starscream's quarters, and he jumped up.

Three silvery, white, and red Seekerlings stumbled into the main room, running at Starscream as they squeaked and tumbled over themselves before landing in a knot of wings, limbs, and helms.

"My children," Starscream said as he knelt, scooping them up. "Welcome home."

The Seekerlings were surrounded, stroked, petted, and pulled from their carrier and into gentle servos that rubbed them down and revealed all their secrets. Starscream leaned back into Ratchet, his yellow optics closing.

The Seekerlings ended up on the catwalk and the socialization resumed, centered on Starscream's surprise trine.

Jack lifted the Seekerlings and laid them on the couch. "Two femmes and a mech," he said, stroking their helms.

Miko named them, respectively in according to birth: Staralert, Lunar, and Eclipse. Staralert was the only mech, and first born.

Starscream collected his children and learned their names, stroking their helms as he smiled and looked up at Jack. He flashed his claws in a wave, touched the boy's head, and he walked back to his mate.

Jack remembered a time not so very long ago that the Seeker would have skinned him.

But that time was brought to an abrupt ending.

 **Done. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack herded Starscream's Seeker trine outside, fanning their wings and smiling when they squealed and ran around him. Starscream knelt behind him and pressed his face between Jack's shoulder blades.

"Thank you for watching them for me," he said gently. Jack looked back at him and stroked his helm gently, then he smiled.

"My pleasure. You take a drive with Ratchet now. You've earned it."

Starscream stood and he walked back into the base, stepping around Optimus, who was carrying a tiny day-old sparkling.

Jack groaned. "Oh no..."

He flashed a sympathetic smile. "Megatron and I want to take a drive, too..."

Jack slowly took the little sparkling. Little Megamus didn't like Jack. At all. Optimus rubbed his creation's helm tenderly and then he walked off, taking Megatron's waiting servo.

He gently set the sparkling down beside the Seekers, stopping when he heard a small cough. "Oh, Wheeljack, thank Primus you've come to-"

Wheeljack was holding out his own sparkling, grinning as he set it down.

"-abandon me with a bunch of grabby sparklings," Jack finished. He glared up at the bot, smirking. "Can't take care of him yourself?"

"Nah. I heard tell this was the sparkling dump, and since Bulkhead wants to take a nap, I can't disagree."

Jack sat down with Wreckingball, setting the large mechling down on his pedes so he could tear off after Megamus. "Fine, fine. Just tell everyone to leave their sparklings here. I'll come up with something."

Airachnid and Arcee were still expecting, and Knock Out had just finished being sparked by Breakdown, so the last sparkling to be set in the sand was Soundwave's daughter, Heatwave, who put her spindly digits on the ground and leaned forward until her visor was in Jack's face. A smiley face lit up the screen and Jack smiled back, stroking her golden helm. Bumblebee whistled and pulled his mate gently away.

Jack set each sparkling down in front of him. The sun was setting, and so the sand was cooling. Heatwave was drawing in the sand, but she pinged her distress when Wreckingball stirred up the sand. She then raised her thin arms and wailed for Jack, who lifted her tenderly and set her in his lap as he settled in front of them.

He told them Cybertronian stories, like the story of the Thirteen Primes, and he told them Earth bedtime stories, fairytales, and legends. When the moon was above them, Starscream padded up and collected his trine.

"Thank you," he whispered. His yellow optics glowed in the dark, his lips tugging into a smile and he tipped his helm to the right. "I know it was a very involving task."

Jack yawned and shrugged. Heatwave was clinging to his back and the remaining sparklings were nestled in his lap. "Could have been worse."

He sighed gently and he stroked his trine's helms, his wings lowering. "Should I have had these sparklings?"

Jack got up. "Hey, having second thoughts?"

The Seeker whined and nodded, lowering to his knees and gently pressing his helm against the human's head. "Ratchet doesn't like them," he pouted.

"I'm sure he does," Jack said as he patted the mech's arm. The Seekerlings were starting to wail. "Shhh..."

"He doesn't hold them, he doesn't play with them, he doesn't like them..." Starscream sat down, his optics dim and tears rolled down his face and made the sand damp.

Jack sighed gently and he patted the Seeker's knee, coaxing him to his pedes. "Let's get you inside." He grabbed the remaining sparklings, planning to lay them in their creators' quarters.

Starscream recovered, but padded weakly and tearfully behind Jack, his Seekerlings cuddling against his chest. He walked into his quarters and laid down, letting Jack take the Seekerlings and lay them on the inflatable matress in the corner. Starscream mumbled a thank you and rolled over. Jack smiled and left the room, taking the other sparklings with him.

Heatwave was laid by Soundwave, who twitched once and pulled his daughter closer. Megamus was laid on Optimus' pillow, and Wreckingball was placed on Wheeljack's back between his winglets. The Wrecker twitched and snored loudly once, making the sparkling fidget and squirm before falling limp.

Jack collected a rag, soap, and a bucket of hot water. He carried it back to Starscream's quarters and climbed up onto his berth. The Seeker twitched once and his wings fanned gently in nervousness that was soothed when Jack stroked his wings. He dipped the rag into the hot water and he scrubbed his wings. Starscream cooed and arched, mumbling nonsense.

When Jack ran out of water, he let the Seeker's wings air dry, which had to feel good since it was nearly ninety outside and he was sweating from just cleaning the Seeker's wings. Just the wings, not his whole body. He might as well have been running the marathon for all the sweat dripping off him.

Starscream rolled over slowly and blinked at the human, reaching out to touch under his chin. Then his servo was placed under his helm and his optics closed, his wings dropping against his back. He sighed, and then he was snoring lightly.

Jack carried his supplies out of the room, looking up at Optimus as he walked by. "Take a shower," he said in a scolding way, thumping the bucket on the mech's muddy pede.

"Megatron is already there, waiting for me," Optimus purred back at him and he walked around the corner to the wash racks.

Jack climbed up the catwalk and laid on the couch. When he laid his helm down, something squeaked, and he reached under the pillow to find the Megatron plushy. "Aww, frag..." He slowly stood up and walked to the Prime's room, stopping when he saw Megatron and Optimus looking as though they were trying to become one being.

Optimus was gripping the warlord, pulling him close while Megatron's servos searched for a new hold to guide his mate against him. Muddy water dripped off them and pooled on the floor.

Jack leaned in the doorway, chuckling at the sight of the two mechs kissing and cuddling. "That was the shortest shower in all of history. Get back in there and clean up this mess, mm?"

Optimus looked at Jack in surprise, then blinked soft blue optics. Megatron chuckled and walked out first. Jack stopped the Prime and he held up the toy.

"Missing something?"

Optimus blinked and grabbed it gently. "I thought I lost it."

"You left it on the catwalk when you were little or something," Jack said as he yawned and stretched. "Take better care of it. It's falling apart."

Optimus smiled and tucked the toy into his spark chamber, and then he padded off after his waiting mate.

"And actually take a shower this time! My goodness," Jack muttered and he walked back to the catwalk to sleep.


End file.
